thousand lights to horizon (and beyond)
by rnvis
Summary: Jadi pecahkan lah dunia yang sekarang ini dan berlabuh ke horizon nun jauh di sana.


**thousand lights to horizon (and beyond)**

Fallout series © Bethesda Softworks.  
 **Genre:** Adventure. **Rating:** T. Drabbles.

 _warning:_ [ enclave!lone wanderer, post-game setting, mild violence, implied chara-deaths. ]

* * *

 **o.**

 _Panel input filtrasi eksternal itu diisi dengan FEV pemberian Presiden Eden. Capital Wasteland akan melihat air murni untuk pertama kalinya walau dengan segala pengorbanan yang akan ikut dengan alirannya._

 _Matthew mengambil nafas yang dalam. "Aku adalah Alfa dan Omega, Yang Awal dan Yang Akhir. Orang yang haus akan Kuberi minum dengan cuma-cuma dari mata air kehidupan."_

 _Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan genangan darah di kakinya._

.

 **i.**

Setelah tanah yang terakhir ditimbun dia membuang cangkul di tangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar kayu di belakangnya. Tangan kotornya menyingkap peluh di dahinya tanpa peduli.

Dia mulai muak dengan dunia ini.

Langit yang dia kenal dulunya terbuat dari besi dan kini berubah menjadi hijau pucat ketika dia pertama kali berjalan ke dunia luar.  
Tanah baginya dulu adalah lantai dingin di mana dia bermain bersama Amata dan kini berubah menjadi pasir dan bebatuan yang selalu lembab.

Tidak pernah ada kenyamanan di dunia ini. Kadang dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dunia seperti ini? Mengapa perang tidak pernah berubah?

Dan juga... mengapa dia selalu sendiri pada akhirnya?

Yang menjawab adalah gerakan mencurigakan dari semak-semak mati di dekatnya. Mengambil pistol dari sakunya, dia memberi anggukan terakhir untuk makam anjingnya.

Tidak ada lagi yang akan memperingatinya terlebih dahulu.

.

 **ii.**

Dengan menggunakan bagian-bagian bekas dari pembuangan di mana dia dulu bertemu dengan anjingnya, Matthew telah membuat banyak kemajuan untuk memperbaiki sebuah motor lama yang dia temukan di dekat Megaton, atau paling tidak apa yang tersisa dari reruntuhan kota tersebut. Berbekal pengalaman mekanik miliknya, dia dengan cepat mengidentifikasi bagian yang hilang dan bagian rusak yang perlu diganti.

Tidak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak dia memulai mengerjakan proyek pribadinya tersebut. Menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mencari bagian-bagian yang perlu, bahkan walau harus melewati sarang mutan atau pun markas penjarah yang brutal.

Setelah menuangkan seluruh bensin yang susah payah dia kumpulkan ke tangki pekerjaannya akhirnya selesai.

Triumph Bonneville itu akhirnya kembali utuh walau disatukan dengan bahan-bahan bekas. Matthew sempat berpikir untuk mengecatnya ulang namun mengurungkan niatnya di saat terakhir.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya mengumpulkan barang-barangnya yang dia kuburkan untuk diambil suatu hari nanti.

Tidak perlu ada selamat tinggal. Semua orang yang dia dulunya kenal sekarang mengambang tidak bernyawa di sungai di bawahnya.

Capital Wasteland sudah berakhir.

.

 **iii.**

Peluru melintas cepat di hadapannya. Begitu banyak hingga dia ragu dia masih hidup. Berdesing tanpa henti, ditujukan hanya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dua paladin dari Brotherhood telah berhasil menerobos masuk dengan menenteng minigun di tangan. Markas rahasia yang telah dia buat dirobohkan dengan satu ledakan laser dari paladin lainnya. Tembakan dari revolver dia lepas guna menghadang langkah ksatria dari baja yang akan membunuhnya.

Hanya tersisa satu peluru lagi.

Matthew menutup matanya.

Di sini, dia membuat taruhan. Jika dia berhasil hidup lagi kali ini, jika dia menang melawan keadilan yang siap untuk memberinya penghakiman maka hidup miliknya ini masih mempunyai makna. Masih ada suatu hal yang perlu dia raih. Namun apa?

Semua pertanyaan itu dia singkirkan untuk saat ini. Sekarang hanya ada satu peluru yang akan menentukan hidupnya dan paladin yang perlahan berjalan dengan _power armor_ -nya. Dia melompat keluar, tangan kiri dilipat menunjukkan tampilan V.A.T.S. yang memperlihatkan vital paladin yang telah dia bidik dan tangan kanan dengan revolver terarah dengan lihai.

Pelatuk ditarik.

Peluru itu melesat dan menembus helm baja sang paladin. Menghantam langsung kepala atasnya dan sekejap kemudian dia tumbang.

Matthew menang dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju garasi tatkala musuhnya yang satu belum dapat membidiknya dengan baik. Bersamaan dengan ditutupnya pintu, rentetan tembakan sudah kembali dimulai. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan pandangannya menyempit. Kain yang menutupi motor yang kini telah dibersihkan dari debu dan karat itu disingkap begitu saja.

Dengan gerakan yang telah dia praktikan selama ini, Matthew telah berhasil menyalakannya. Dengan bunyi deru mesin lama tersebut, dia meluncur keluar, menabrak pintu garasi tua tersebut.

Angin sore itu dipecahnya, menghilangkan lelah sejenak dari dirinya.

Matahari kini sudah hampir terbenam, jauh di ujung sana warna merah darah langit telah digantikan dengan ungu pucat yang perlahan menggelap.

Sebelum dia lupa Matthew menekan detonator di sakunya. Dia terlalu menikmati pemandangan langit di hadapannya untuk menengok ke ledakan di belakangnya.

.

 **iv.**

Di jalan yang luas tersebut hanya ada Matthew dan motor yang dia kendarai.

Penginapan terakhir yang dia singgahi diserang oleh penjarah sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan selain melanjutkan perjalanan di malam hari. Dia tidak tahu banyak tentang daerah Midwest atau pun sekitarnya, dipikir lagi dia sebenarnya tidak tahu banyak hal di dunia baru ini. Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak dia pergi meninggalkan Capital, ada rasa pahit di hatinya namun dia tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju NCR. Daerah barat tidak mendapat serangan nuklir sebanyak pantai timur kata orang-orang di sana. Mereka bilang NCR adalah tempat di mana semuanya dapat berubah, baik menjadi lebih buruk atau baik.

Tapi apa memang sebaik itu?

Matthew tidak ingin percaya. Seluruh pengorbanan yang dia buat, —yang dia dan ayahnya buat—

Pandangannya tidak fokus hingga dia tidak menyadari dia telah dikelilingi oleh bola cahaya di antara kegelapan. Tangannya dengan sigap menggapai pistol di saku.

' _Mutan macam apa ini? Apa dia harus menggunakan senjata api? Atau laser? Atau bahkan bahan ledak untuk mengalahkannya?_ '

Pikiran seperti itu berputar di kepalanya. Terlatih dari ratusan pertarungan yang telah menentukan nyawanya. Namun dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang mengelilinginya.

Dahulu kala di dunia lama pasokan energi telah menimbulkan perang yang menghancurkan dunia. Untuk menikmati sumber daya seperti ini sudah dapat membuat status dalam masyarakat naik. Sebuah dunia yang dipenuhi ketamakan dan saling iri. Sebuah dunia yang dia hanya kadang dengar dari ghoul dari masa lalu. Proyek untuk memberi rambu jalan dihentikan, diganti oleh pembuatan senjata untuk membunuh sesama. Sesungguhnya jika angka kematian bertambah akan jauh lebih baik. Tapi...

Di sekelilingnya kini adalah seribu cahaya putih.

Jauh, jauh membentang hingga dia tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Membentuk rentetan harmoni, seakan menjadi barisan yang siap memberinya selamat datang.

Seharusnya tidak ada lampu di jalan raya, seharusnya jalannya adalah jalan yang gelap dan berbahaya.

Namun, ah... benar juga. Ini berbeda. Ini adalah bukti kesalahan sekaligus pembenarannya. Hal yang membuatnya tersenyum namun juga murka.

Tentu, hatinya juga kini terasa pahit. Tapi sehitam-hitamnya hatinya sekarang, sejauh-jauhnya dia dari rumah, dia ingin mengakui bahwa pandangan ini begitu indah, memancing rasa nostalgia ketika seluruh dunianya hanyalah satu gua dari besi. Dia tidak merindukannya lagi dan kini dia ada di tempat yang sangat jauh.

' _Selamat datang di dunia baru._ '

 **終。**

* * *

a/n: ah, rasanya menulis lagi itu memang luar biasa. rasanya rindu loh ketika tulisan yang kamu buat baik jelek atau bagus sudah dapat membuatmu bahagia. jika saja ada cara memberitahu dirimu di masa lalu. tapi cukup untuk posibilitas mustahil seperti itu. i'm back, and it's good to be home.

inspirasi utamanya dari fic ini sebenarnya dari playthrough saya di game dulunya. konflik di capital wasteland selalu terasa hambar buat saya, dan parahnya lagi ayah kita juga hampir tidak punya character development yang cukup. semua orang itu egois. itu yang selalu saya rasakan jadi kadang saya berandai bagaimana kalau karakter saya akhirnya mengatakan 'cukup sudah'? matthew muak dengan semuanya, dengan dunianya sekarang. membuat dunia yang rusak menjadi lebih baik terlalu melelahkan baginya. jadi, bagaimana... bagaimana jika dunia ini dihancurkan demi mencari dunia yang lebih baik?

uah, aesop-nya nggak terlalu family-friendly ya? damnit, it feels really weird talking like this again. ahh, saya udah malu. trims buat siapa pun yang mampir membaca, gais dan hore untuk fanfic fallout indonesia pertama? maa, huray./


End file.
